In many inkjet pens, the ink is filtered before reaching the ejection nozzles. A filter positioned between the ink supply and the ejection nozzles filters out particles that could slow or prevent the flow of ink to and through the nozzles. The demand for increased ink flow through the pen, and more specifically through the ink filter, increases along with the demand for faster printing. A problem is presented in increasing the flow of ink through the filter without also increasing the size of the inkjet pen to accommodate a larger filter, or increasing the pressure drop across the filter, or both.